Harley Yates
__TOC__ Colt Avery is a Pure-Blood wizard of French and Welsh descent. He is the youngest of four boys born to Marshall Avery and Katerina Davies. The Avery family runs deep with blood supremacists, Marshall and Katerina both adhere to strict ideals they expect their boys to uphold in their own families. History Life Before Hogwarts There was nothing left except the money, and reluctantly, Marshall handed over the key. Katerina knew the first Christmas she could remember since her father died was also going her best Christmas ever. The Avery and Davies families look down on everyone. No one is spared their veiled insults. Marshall and Katerina raised three boys before their youngest son Colt was born; Franklin, Spencer, and Nathan. Each son has been more vicious than the one born before him. Franklin was a monster from birth, he attacked the healer that delivered him - he drew blood, and lots of it. Spencer is a biter, he bit anyone who holds, and still bites people as a result of them displeasing him. Nathan appears to be normal - because he is mute. He does not speak, but he is by the far the most diabolical of the Avery brothers. Marshall and Katerina had no idea what to expect with Colt. Their first son was not what they expected, and neither was the last. Katerina had hopes he would be a girl, her angel. Marshall expected the worst, he set his hopes as low as he could, he expected a squib. They were both pleased to learn that Colt seemed to be better behaved than any of their other sons. They have come to see him as their favorite child. Nathan received the most attention, but Colt was the example they constantly remarked their other sons should be more like. For this Colt is disliked by his brothers expect, of course, for Nathan who could careless. Franklin and Spencer always take the opportunity to make Colt regret being so "perfect". Additional Facts Extra Info= Full Name: Colt Darrow Avery Meaning of name: English Name :Colton ; Meaning from dark town Irish name :Darrow ; Meaning from Gaelic darach 'oak tree' Scottish variant of northern Irish Darragh Nickname: Colt :Colt is the English vocabulary word for a young male horse under the age of four Birthdate: February 2nd, 2023 Astrological Sign: Pisces Hometown: Bearsden, East Dunbartonshire, UK Type of childhood: First memory: Most important childhood event: Why: |-|Magical abilities and skills= Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ; Lower education: O.W.L. Results: Higher education: N.E.W.T. Results: |-|Favorites= Color: Red Music: Folk Music Food: Glamorgan sausage, Welsh rarebit, Treacle sponge pudding Literature: Science fantasy Book: A Wrinkle in Time by Madeleine L'Engle Expressions: A golden key can open any door Quote: The early bird gets the worm, but the second mouse gets the cheese. Rumors: Recent developments: Personality Pessimistic - Sly, Insensitive, Dishonest, Cruel Colt is no different than his mother, or his father. He is obsessed with novelty, and he loves to flaunt his wealth. He has gadgets and gizmos a plenty. he's got whose-its and whats its galore. He is a bad by product of his upbringing. Colt is judgmental, and hateful. He masks his disdain with a reserved gentlemanly demeanor. He is careless, and petulant, but he is also conceited. Colt is an independent, but makes use of witty retorts in public settings. He has no sincere interest in groups or like minded friends. He only pursues that which makes others envious. Traits= Talents (hidden or not): Runic Magic Extremely skilled at: Extremely unskilled at: Good characteristics: Sly Character flaws: Dishonest, Cruel |-|Habits= Mannerisms: Peculiarities: Soteriophobia - Fear of dependence on others Worst bad habit: Insensitive Quirks: Eisoptrophilia - Abnormal affection for mirrors or of seeing oneself in a mirror Pet Peeves: Appearance Jackson Bond/ Wes Ramsey *Dylan Koroll, Liron Lashevsky, Xander Budnick, Nicola Wincenc Colt has a warm, tan colored skin tone, and he has curly, natural, medium blonde, butternut colored hair. His eyes are a smoldering cognac, honey brown color, and he has a stunning smile. Colt's face is square shaped, and he occasionally sports a mustache and light beard. Colt loves hats, and scarves. He prefers Muggle clothing because of the variety. Skin type: Normal Shape of face: Square Distinguishing Marks: Scars: Most predominant feature: Hair Resembles (famous or not): Relationships Family= Siblings: Franklin, Spencer, and Nathan Birth order: Franklin (b 2016), Spencer (b 2019), Nathan (b. 2021), and Colt Children of Siblings: Extended family (aunts, uncles, cousins, etc.): |-|Friends= Mother (name): Katerina Davies Relationship with her: Father (name): Marshall Avery Relationship with him: Possessions Familiar/Pet: Wand: Links “I do not know everything; still many things I understand.” “You don’t know the meaning of moderation, do you, my darling? A happy medium is something I wonder if you’ll ever learn.” ― Madeleine L'Engle, A Wrinkle in Time